1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device and method of manufacturing the same. Example embodiments also relate to a multibit electro-mechanical memory device and a method of manufacturing the same, which is capable of programming and reading data through a switching operation of multiple cantilever electrodes formed symmetrically on a trench.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory device of storing data may be largely classified as a volatile semiconductor memory device and a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device. The volatile memory device principally represented as a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) or SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) may be relatively fast in inputting/outputting data, but may have a shortcoming in that stored contents are lost when a power supply is stopped. The nonvolatile memory device principally provided as EPROM (Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory) or EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory) may be slow in the input/output operation of data, but may have the merit of maintaining intact the stored data even when a power supply is intercepted.
A memory device may employ a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) based on the technology of MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor). For example, a stack gate type transistor memory device having a stack structure on a semiconductor substrate formed of silicon material, and a trench gate type transistor memory device having a structure buried in the semiconductor substrate, are under development. However, a width and length of a channel in the MOSFET must be formed with a given length to suppress a short-channel effect. Further, a thickness of a gate insulating film formed between a gate electrode formed on the channel and the semiconductor substrate must be relatively thin. Due to such disadvantages, there is a difficulty in realizing a memory device with a nano-level ultra microstructure for the MOSFET.